Indian Ocean
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Earth | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = Seals; Turtles; Whales "Oceans: Indian Ocean". CIA – The World Factbook. 2015. Retrieved July 2015. | poi = Genosha Lemuria Madagascar Seychelles | 1st = }} The Indian Ocean is a giant body of water located on the planet Earth. It is the third largest ocean in the world. It is bordered by the continent of Asia to the north, Africa to the west, Australia to the East and by the Southern Ocean to the South, which leads into Antarctica. "'Indian Ocean' — Merriam-Webster Dictionary Online". Retrieved 7 July 2012. ocean E of Africa, S of Asia, W of Australia, & N of Antarctica area ab 73,427,795 square kilometres (28,350,630 sq mi) The country of Madagascar is located in the Indian Ocean. In Marvel Comics continuity, the island nation of Genosha is also located in the Indian Ocean, southeast of Madagascar. Points of Interest ; Genosha: Genosha is a small crescent shaped island located to the northeast of Madagascar, on the eastern coast of Africa in the Indian Ocean. The island has only two cities, Carrion Cove and Hammer Bay, the capital city. Hammer Bay is the capital city of Genosha. The Genoshan magistrate maintains its headquarters there. Carrion Cove is a city located in Genosha. ; Lemuria: Lemuria is a legendary "lost continent" that exists somewhere in the southern hemisphere of the Pacific Ocean, possibly near the South Pole. Some sources also position in near the Indian Ocean. It has been theorized that Lemuria was once a land bridge, connecting several continents together, including areas surrounding Australia and the southern tips of Asia. If Lemuria actually did exist, it would have been part of the Pangaea suprecontinent. The continental crust that shaped Lemuria sank beneath the sea untold millennia ago, possibly as a result of polar shift. Popular fiction would have one believe that Lemuria once boasted a thriving ancient culture in the years leading up to whatever cataclysm caused it to sink under the waves. ; Madagascar: Madagascar is an island nation, in addition to being the name of a series of computer animated family films. It is located in the Indian Ocean off the coast of southeast Africa. Its official name is the Republic of Madagascar and it has been formerly known as the Malagasy Republic. ; Seychelles: Seychelles is an archipelago country in the Indian Ocean. The capital of the 115-island country, Victoria, lies 1,500 kilometres (932 mi) east of mainland East Africa. Other nearby island countries and territories include Comoros, Mayotte (region of France), Madagascar, Réunion (region of France) and Mauritius to the south; as well as the Maldives and Chagos Archipelago to the east. Appearances Films * Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice * King Kong (1976) Television * Doctor Who: Carnival of Monsters (Part 3) Comics * Black Panther Vol 3 43 External Links * Indian Ocean at Wikipedia References Category:Articles Category:Locations